The present invention relates generally to hoppers and storage bins for retaining particulate matter, and more specifically to a fluidizer for connection to such bins for dislodging compacted material within the storage receptacle.
The storage of particulate matter in various types of containers presents a problem whenever such materials are to be removed from the storage container. Particulate matter tends to compact in whatever type of storage container it is held, the compacted material sometimes forming a hardened mass which resists removal from the container. For example in a typical hopper storage container the material is removed via an opening from the bottom of the hopper, wherein a gate is opened and the material in the hopper is permitted to fall free under the influence of gravity. Compaction of this material presents a continuing problem, for in some instances the material bridges across the inside of the hopper to prevent removal of the material. In other cases, the material adheres to the sides of the hopper in compacted volumes, which volumes are difficult to dislodge from the inside of the hopper. The problem is compounded by the construction of typical hoppers, wherein the bottom of the hopper is typically formed into a narrowed and tapered wall with a lower opening for removal of the material. Compaction occurs most frequently along the sloping inner walls of the hopper, and bridging of compacted material frequently occurs in the region between the sloping hopper walls.